A battle between brothers
by At Night We Rise
Summary: Gilbert is in love with Matthew but he doesn't figure this out untill he learns that his birdie is in love with his brother Ludwig; or so it seems. So Gilbert creats a plan to get the Canadian but is he really the one pulling the strings or is it an unexpected Canadian or the scary Russian Ivan that seems to be in the right place at the right time.Read to find out who gets the boy!
1. Are you Serious!

Gilbert jumped up off the couch he was comfortably lounging on, with a horrified expression on his face. He was staring down at the little blonde Canadian that was sitting on the floor, crisscross-apple-sauce. His bear contentedly sitting in his lap while Matthew rested on its head, his arms wrapped around its middle.

"Birdie! You can't be serious!" the silver haired teen yelled.

This caused the little blonde to cringe and squeeze the white polar bear he held. Said polar bear gave a small sound in protest but was too lazy to do anything about the pressure around his waist.

"But I am, Gilbert. I need your approval for me to do this, and maybe you could help me?" Questioned the blonde in a timid whisper; begging his friend.

Gilbert sighed, his arms going limp at his sides as he sat down. The hurt was clear in his red colored eyes as he picked up a little yellow chick from off the side of the couch. He took a moment to look back and forth from the bird to the younger boy in front of him.

"Vhat do you think Gilbird, should I help him?" the boy stared at his chick intently, waiting for a reply.

The reply was given with a high pitched chirp. The Prussian sighed; he's actually German but says that it would be awesomer to be Prussian even though Prussia doesn't actually exist according to the world map. (It's all a conspiracy is what he says when this is brought up.)

Gilbert simply looked up at his best friend. "I guess, if this is what you want." He sighed in exasperation yet again as he made sure not to make eye contact with the boy on his floor.

"Yay!" the Canadian jumped up to hug his friend causing him to blush. "You're so awesome, thanks a lot Gil." The hug rocked him back a bit as their body's came into contact.

"Yea, I know I am, but seriously? My little bruder?" Gilbert asked shock laced in his voice.

"Yea," the younger male replied meekly, "And he might be your younger brother but he's older than me."

"I know that, but really Matthew? That just seems veird to me." Gilbert gave his Canadian friend a hug.

'_This is how it should be, birdie. You and me, not my brother, you should vant me.'_ Gilbert shook his head to rid him of such thoughts.

He should be happy for Matthew; Ludwig would be good for him, even if Gilbert had been in love with Matthew since the eighth grade when they first met. It didn't matter, he wanted his little Birdie to be happy.

"Gil, you can let go of me now." Matthew asked his head tilting to the side in confusion. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I was just thinking about how we vould do this." He stated, releasing the blonde.

"Do you have any good ideas." The indigo eyed teen looked to his albino friend, expecting an answer.

"Um, yea. I was thinking you could ask him out after one of his games, but vait for everyone to leave that vay he doesn't feel embarrassed." Gilbert though that up right off the top of his head and he felt pretty proud of himself for it.

"Wow, that's a good idea, eh." Matthew was now currently sitting on the side of Gilbert's couch with a sweet smile on his face.

Gilbert marveled at how cute the Canadian was, how much he loved Matthew's whispery voice, and how he carried his polar bear around everywhere, and when he says everywhere he means _everywhere._ Gilbert remembers fondly when he asked how he got the school to let him bring his little cub with him but Matthew just laughed with an evil look on his face and said that he didn't want to know. That looked scared the crap out of Gilbert to be honest. So he never asked again, slightly afraid of the answer. Not that the awesome him is afraid of anything.

"Gil! Are you even listening to me?" Matthew whined, poking his friend in the side to get his attention.

"Sorry, birdie." Gilbert closed his eyes but opened them and smiled at his friend.

"Well, anyway as I was saying; I think it's cool how your brothers the captain of the Soccer team. I've also noticed that the little Italian; Feliciano, he is always at every single one of his games." Matthew started his story over again for his albino friend.

"Who?" Kumajiro questioned, his head tilting up and sideways so he could give his master a confused look.

"Feliciano, he's the little kid freshman, who's in the art club and in the drama department." The Canadian clarified for his fuzzy friend.

"You mean the one vith really nice legs. Yea, I've noticed him there a lot to, but Soccer is huge in Italy. I bet it's just his heritage, that's vhy he goes all the time." Gilbert sighed.

Gilbert fell on his side to lie down across the couch, if he had been paying attention to his little friend he would of notice Matthew look at his own legs in thought, and maybe he would have seen that spark of sadness in the Canadians eyes. If he could have even caught that, which he didn't because now he wouldn't look at his friend instead he started playing with a lose string on the couch clearly bored with their conversation. Matthew sighed standing up and walking to the door, this got the "Prussian's" attention.

"I'm going home, see ya later Gil." The blonde sighed yet again (man how many times is this kid going to sigh) reaching for the doorknob.

Before Matthew could open the door to his friends' room it opened on its own. When the oak wood door opened it revealed none other than Ludwig, who looked down at the Canadian, shocked at how close they were to each other but neither seemed to move for the other. Uneasily he looked over to his brother.

"Bruder, mom vants to know if Matthew is staying for dinner." Ludwig's asked in a thick German accent; not looking at said Canadian.

"No. He was just going home." Gilbert snarled, not liking how close the two were standing or how Ludwig was blushing so furiously.

"Oh, ok. Lebewohl, Matthew." Ludwig stepped aside so Matthew could get by.

"Um, goodbye Ludwig." Matthew scurried off down the stairs and out the door.

He would have to walk home now. While looking up at the sky Matthew couldn't help but be thankful for the clouds that covered the beaming sun that would threaten to give him a heat stroke if they weren't there. Matthew had planned on spending the night with Gilbert but since he was being a jerk Matthew would just have to walk home. Before he could get a couple of feet away though he heard his name called.

"Matthew vould you like a ride home."

Matthew turned around and smiled at seeing Ludwig in the door with his keys in hand. Matthew nodded with a smile and ran over to Ludwig's green jeep, sitting in the passenger seat. Ludwig gave a small awkward smile of his own and started the car but before he put it in drive he looked over at the Canadian that was playing with the radio trying to find a good station.

"I'm sorry my Bruder vas being so rude to you." He apologized causing the Canadian to stop fiddling with the radio and sit back looking at the boy beside him, shocked that he would apologize for his brother.

"Oh, it's ok. I know everything's going to work out just fine." The Canadian smiled knowingly.

Ludwig nodded; knowing exactly what the Canadian meant and put the car in drive, pulling out of the drive way and going down the road. Matthew went back to playing with the radio but he soon sat back when he found a good station that played every genre of music.

Neither of the two in the car seemed to notice Gilbert standing in front of his window, watching them as he seethed with anger at the two smiling faces in the car below. He watched them drive off as he pet his Gilbird manically. He was thinking up a plan, and it would make his brother _never_ say yes to his Matthew. Yes Gilbert had a plan, and this one would work. He hoped. Gilbert's plans never worked, they always back fired on him somehow, but he has already decided that he doesn't care and he will work extra hard on getting Matthew. Yes this would be a very sweet plan indeed.

..At the soccer game

Matthew sat on the third row of bleachers surround by people he either barely knew or didn't know at all. Matthew had seen some of them in the halls at school, but never cared to learn their names. He was concealed and that's what he wanted, well Gilbert was beside him with his little yellow chick on his shoulder and he also had Kumajiro in his lap. He could tell it bothered some people since half of them where scooted away as far as they could (Not that that's too far away since the game was pact.) or they were holding their children back so they wouldn't touch the carnivorous polar bear.

Come on people, Kumajiro is a nice polar bear that loves to be pet and he likes to lick people's hands. They had no reason to be scared of his sharp teeth or pointy large claws, that's an insane idea. Who could be scared of such a cute face? This at this very moment is currently licking at the Matthews Fruit cup that had strawberries all in it, leaving a red stain on the animals white fur.  
>There was absolutely no reason for them to be afraid of this cute little polar bear… ok maybe there was, but Matthew would never admit that! He loves his polar bear too much to ever think of such a horrendous thing.<p>

Their horrified stares made Matthew uncomfortable and Gilbert noticed this. Putting his hand on Matthew's shoulder he gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry Matthew, the awesome me loves Kumajiro so these other losers don't matter." Gilbert grinned as he spoke loudly.

This comment caused some of the people to glare at the red eyed teen. His comment didn't make them happy but did cause some of them to sit up straight as if they did not care about the polar bear that was in Matthew's lap, licking at the juice on his mussel. The people must be imagining that it was blood since most of them went almost as pale as the albino that sat next to Matthew.

Gilbert didn't care about what these people thought; most of them already hate his guts anyways. His voice projects and they take it as him just being loud. Gilbert also is the bad boy of the school, he cuts up in class all the time and has to scream about how awesome he is, so naturally people think he's conceded… which he is, but if your ask him he just says he's convinced.

Even all of the teachers hate him and that has to tell you something alone because most teachers try and be nice to the kids nobody likes. Everyone hated the poor boy, well not everyone. He had his trio which included Francis who is known to harass all the girls and rumored to be having an intense 'teacher/student' relationship with the English teacher Arthur Kirkland. That's why he messes with him the most, or so the rumor goes. (Matthew knows for a fact that these rumors were started by Francis because he wanted to get under Arthur's skin, and everyone in the trio knows he is in love with him).

Then the second of the trio is Antonio; who is always happy and smiling. Nobody likes him because he is too loud and has a thick skull. He's not stupid on the contra he is very smart academically, but he doesn't seem to get most things that other people pick up on. Like when someone wants you to go away, he proves this by always flirting with Lovino who is Feliciano's brother, he did figure out that if you give him a tomato then he calms down and ignores you rather than yell and curse at you.

Everyone calls them the _Loser Trio_, but they call themselves _The Bad Touch Trio. _It makes sense because Francis is a rapist, Antonio is made fun of for being a pedo just because he's a senior and Lovino is a freshman, and then there's Gilbert who is a major perv. And that's them, though they're not that bad, Matthew hangs out with them all the time and so do the Italian twins and Ludwig. Once you get to know them you learn they're really great guys who just want to have a good time.

"WHOOOHOOO! Way to go bro!" Gilbert's yelling popped Matthews's bubble of reverie.

Looking around, Matthew saw everyone standing up, cheering and screaming. Apparently Ludwig had just made the winning score. See that's why he's lead striker on the team. Matthew stood up and smiled at Gilbert.

"I'm ready to do this." The little blonde smiled determination laced in his voice as he stared into the red eyes of his best friend.

Said albino just smiled and gave Matthew a thumb up. He watched as Matthew put his polar bear down on the stands next to Gilbert telling him to stay put and lightly touching his nose, and messing up his name as always. Matthew called him Kumakiro this time, it amuses Gilbert how Matthew can come up with the stupidest names for his bear and never get it right except for the Kuma part. He chuckled softly as he watched Matthew walk towards his younger brother who somehow managed to keep his blonde hair slicked back in his usual style.

Matthew ran towards Ludwig who was lagging behind the rest of the team, looking around expectantly. If Matthew knew anything he would have sworn it looked like the buff German boy was looking for someone. Finally Matthew got to where Ludwig was standing on the outside of his team's ring, their coach standing in the middle of the circle. Ludwig's eyes brighten slightly on seeing the Canadian but he covered it up with a stern look on his face.

"Hey, Ludwig. Can we talk for a moment, eh?" Matthew panted slightly from his run.

"Uh not now Matthew, I have to join my team." Ludwig went to turn around and walk over to his team mates but was stopped by a small hand on his fore arm.

"I'll be quick I promise." Matthew pleaded, his crystal blue eyes staring into Ludwig's.

"I'm sorry Matthew but I can't." He looked over his shoulder at his team mates who were staring at him.

"Come on dude." One of Ludwig's team mates called out to him.

"I vell see you tomorrow." He nodded and walked to his team.

Matthew's hand stayed where it was for a few brief seconds then fell limp to his side. He stood there staring at Ludwig as his team pat him on the back and smile telling him how amazing he was. Matthew hung his head in shame and walked away with a frown on his face.

Gilbert could tell Matthew was upset so he put Kumajiro down and hugged his friend who just let his arms stay limp at his side and lean into his friend's broad chest. Matthew looked up at Gilbert with eyes full of tears he refused to let fall. Gilbert looked at his friend with sadden eyes.

"Did he say no?" he forced his voice to be sad.

Gilbert couldn't help but be happy that his brother had said no because that means now Gilbert can have a chance. He was sad that his friend was hurt by this but he wanted Matthew all to himself. And right now he loved how the boy's form leaned against his own; it felt so right to have his warmth against his own body.

"No, he wouldn't talk to me," Matthew sighed standing up straight, "But I won't lose hope. I'll just ask him tomorrow at school, and I know he will say yes." Matthew smiled at his new found hope.

Gilbert on the other hand was depressed that he had lost the warmth of the Canadians body, and even worse he would have to still go thru with his plan to get Ludwig to hate Matthew.

"Oh, ok. Well, sorry but got to go. I'll see you tomorrow at school ok, and good luck." Gilbert smiled and turned away.

Gilbert frowned when his body was turned away from Mathew's, now wanting the smaller boy to see his depression. He sighed looking at Gilbird, then back in front of him, seeing the big guy with pale skin and a white scarf. Strange it was eighty degrees outside and the guy's wearing a scarf and huge coat.

"Let's go talk to a Russian, Gilbird." Gilbert side glanced at the chick on his shoulder and was satisfied when he heard the approving chirp of his pet chick. Gilbert gave a sadistic smirk up at the large guy in front of him.

"Privet, how may I help you?" The big Russian smiled childishly, but the intimidating aurora was killing the albino teen.

"I was hoping we could do some business." Gilbert hid his discomfort and grinned mischievously at the man in front of him.

"Okay, let's take a walk." The Russian smiled childishly and began to walk, with the silvered hair boy following close behind.

Matthew didn't notice any of this as he was already walking to his dark blue mustang. Smiling at Kumajiro as he talked and laughed with the bear, they were on their way home for a good night's sleep while Gilbert talked "business" with the big Russian guy known as Ivan, the scariest guy at their rival school.

**So I decided to re do this and now I am glad that I did. I hope you enjoyed, and to me this just doesn't sound right but I'm not sure how to fix it. Whatever, I guess it'll do. Please, if you see something I didn't fix, then tell me. Also I don't own anything but the confusing plot line.**

**What will happen? What is gilbert doing talking to a bug scary Russian? Will Matthew ever ask Ludwig out? And where the heck did Kumajiro hid his last fish? I hope you read the next chapter to find out.**


	2. Time to take action

The next day didn't come fast enough for Matthew or Gilbert for different reasons. Though Gilbert felt anxious and Matthew was all giddy; ready for the day. Once the petite Canadian arrived at school he met up with the lean Prussian at the front door so they could walk in together like they have done everyday sense they first met.

They walked down the halls ignoring the glares directed at Gilbert and confused glance at Matthew. The little blonde would bet more than anything that the people looking at him with confused expressions thought he was his twin brother Alfred and they didn't understand how he could stand hanging out with the bad boy of the school. Matthew already knew he was going to get an ear full from his typical American brother about how him hanging out with the bad boy is ruining his rep. well, get over it bro Gilbert is my friend.

"So Gil, where's your brother at?" the Canadian asked his friend shyly.

Matthew was on his knees getting his stuff out of his locker, since he had the bottom locker and Gilbert had the one above him. This must of looked awkward to the people around them since Gilbert was leaning over the Canadian to reach for his books and the little blonde himself was leaning back so he could see his locker to put his combination in. Curse you bad eye sight.

Of course Francis had to jump over there at that exact moment and make his pervy comments. His body leaning against the locker beside Gilbert, his hand resting against it to try and look cool, hip popped out and the other hand on his hip.

"So Mathieu w'en you're finished wiz Gilbert." He let the sentence trail off while he gave the blonde a suggestive wink.

Matthew stood up quickly smacking Francis on the arm playfully.

"Once he gets a taste of the awesome me, he vould never vant to go to you." Gilbert smirked as he played along with Francis causing Matthew to blush.

Antonio walked over to his friends dragging a complaining Lovino behind him. The mean Italian boy just sent a threat to anyone that looked at him and at the Spanish boy who had ahold of his arm. Matthew gave them a small hello which each of them returned and went straight into a conversation.

At that moment Ludwig walked by to go to homeroom, he looked at Matthew who waved shyly at the tall boy. Smiling Matthew wanted to go over and talk to him now, to get it over with but Gilberts arm was in the way and the Bad Touch Trio had him in circled around the locker even though he wasn't in their conversation. He turned to his friends, seeing his chance was lost and he would just have to try in third period when he had health with Ludwig.

"So my little Canadian 'ow would you like to join our intercourse?" Francis brought Matthews chin toward him.

"No, why would I do that, eh!" Matthew's blush made his whole face red.

"Wow. You really were zoned out huh, mi amigo?" Antonio smiled, giggling.

"Oh, s-sorry." Matthew had no idea what was going on, he was so confused.

"Birdie, Fancy Pants here was just telling us about how in the old day intercourse meant you were having a conversation. How awesome is that?" Gilbert grinned, putting his arm around Matthew in a hug of awesome-ness.

The bell rang and with a sigh the five boys went their separate ways, well Gilbert walked with Matthew to his homeroom class since there class rooms were beside each other. As they were walking Gilbert kept his arm around the smaller boys' shoulders, earning shocked looks from other people in the halls. One girl, probably one of Alfred's fan girls, started walking toward the two. Noticing this Gilbert took action without being noticed, because he was just that awesome.

"So _Matthew_, what do you think we'll do in Agg today?" Gilbert spoke loud enough for the girl to hear him, enunciating the blonde's name.

The silver haired teen turned to his blue eyed companion to make it seem as if he didn't notice the girl that stopped walking half way to them, the pissed off face turning to one of embarrassment. Alfred talked about Matthew all the time to his friends and she was embarrassed that she didn't recognize him. Gilbert watched the 'popular' girl walk back to her friends, thru the corner of his eye. He had most of his attention on the boy under his arm that shifted uncomfortably but not seeming to have noticed the possible threat that Gilbert had avoided.

"Probably sit around like we usually do, please get your arm off of me. People might get the wrong idea." The boy pleaded with his friend.

"Nah, you know you love the awesome me." Gilbert pulled Matthew closer to him and put his face close to his with a wide grin.

Matthew just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy." Matthew teased.

"Hey, you can't hate me, I'm the only Prussian alive." Said "Prussian" yelled at his friend playfully.

"Okay, ok. Well bye see you sixth period." The Canadian smiled at his friend with a slight wave and walked into his homeroom class.

Kumajiro was sitting in his usual seat by the window, saving it for him. See the thing is, for some reason everyone wants the back corner seat by the window. Matthew didn't figure this out until Kumajiro had gotten sick one day. A kid sat in Matthews' usual seat sneering about how he didn't have his little bear there to scare everyone away now. It shocked Matthew when he got a glare from just about everyone in the class that day.

Kumajiro doesn't like being in the halls, being squished by the trio or the nasty comments made by people who go by. It was too loud for his taste, and he wouldn't even go to school if it wasn't for the fact that he knew Matthew would be picked on if he wasn't there to protect him. Kumajiro doesn't think that doesn't Matthew notices when people stick their legs out to trip him, so Kumajiro just snarls at them and they think twice about it; or when they try to put things on his pack to get people to laugh or when they make fun of him. Kumajiro growls or shows his teeth and they all run away scared. He knows Matthew is grateful for Kumajiro's presence so that Matthew isn't alone and Kumajiro wouldn't do anything if he was at home anyways, so he was glad Matthew gave him something to do.

Petting the polar bears white mane, Matthew sat down with a smile while resting his chin in the soft white fur. Matthew took good care of his bear, brushing the fur every day before school and before they went to sleep, brushing his teeth, and feeding him. He had even tried to clip his claws but the polar bear protested so much that he couldn't. Kumajiro loved his claws, without them he couldn't scare people as easily!

Proof of his love was also that he taught Kumajiro to talk, sure all his words come out sounding like the bear was trying to growl but Matthew could understand him and so could the people who were around him if they took the time to listen to him. That's why he knows so few words because Matthew only taught him what he need to know and let the bear learn on its own.

Gilbert was stuck on the idea that Kumajiro was experimented on when he was born and that's why he's so smart and speaks. Matthew laughs at the idea but he thinks it's possible as well, especially since whenever the Prussian says this; the bear just smiles as if it's true.

Matthew had even met Kumajiro in the streets, hungry and afraid of everyone and everything. It took blonde boy a week just to get the bear to come near him and another to take it home and he refused to let anyone else touch him. This could also be the reason that Kumajiro watches out for Matthew, because he owes him that much.

Matthew had zoned out after the pledge and when the bell rang he jumped up out of his seat like a startled deer. He picked up his stuff while Kumajiro sat on top of the books so he could be carried. They walked to first period history. This class always made him sad because the teacher never mentioned all the ways Canada had helped in the wars and all the things that country did.

Then second period English. This class is amusing to him because Francis is in there and sits beside him and he talks to Matthew, it's loud enough that Mr. Kirkland can hear. This always causes a ruckus that he sometimes wishes he wasn't apart of but it makes him happy that Francis includes him in his shenanigans.

"Matthew did I tell you about what our little Arthur did last night when we met up?" Francis asked flirtatiously winking, showing Matthew that he need to play along today.

"No what did he do?" Matthew smiled, curious as to what trick was up the Frenchman's sleeve.

"Well, we went to a fancy restaurant to start our date 'nd I ordered all ze food and you want to know what I told him?" He smiled happily when he looked over to see the teacher blushing.

"What did you say?" the Canadian was intrigued with this.

"Ma chère, les étoiles ne brillent pas aussi brillant que vous. Je n'aimerai jamais une autre et sera toujours mon coeur appartient à vos mains douces." The blonde boy recited, making Matthew glad he had learned French.

At this the Mr. Kirkland gave Francis the reaction he wanted. He jumped up from his seat and walked over the boy who had a smug smirk on his face, as the teachers hands slammed on his desk.

"You are supposed to be reading the book I assigned you, and this is English class so stop speaking French. You need to learn to use words people around you can understand!" the teacher yelled, a bright red blush on his cheeks showing he knew exactly what the teen in front of him had said.

"Ok zen if zat is what you wish. Matthew I told him 'My dear, ze stars don't shine as bright as you. I will never love another 'nd forever will my heart belong to your sweet hands.'" At these words a couple of girls giggled and said aw why the guys laughed.

"Wow, you walked into that one didn't you teach." One of the boys in the back laughed

This just caused the teacher to get even redder in the face and it was a great success for Francis. He was smiling charmingly at the teacher while everyone laughed. So that's how that class went, Arthur and Francis arguing and everyone watching and listening with the joy of knowing Francis has gotten them out of yet another day of work.

When the bell rang Matthew happily got up and ran to his next class and sat next to the German boy. Kumajiro sat on the desk and deciding that he wasn't comfortable he walked over to the large male teen with blues eyes and sat on his lap comfortably falling asleep.

"Vhat ze hell!" the German yelled at the bear in his lap, Matthew couldn't help but laughed at the site.

"Tired." The bear answered him, falling back asleep.

"Sorry Ludwig I guess he likes you." The Canadian laughed joyfully with his soothing soft voice.

"Okay, I guess he can stay." Ludwig sighed blushing slightly and scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Matthew asked his best friends brother.

"Yea sure." He answered looking into Matthews eyes.

At that moment the Italian boy came skipping into class; Feliciano smiled at Ludwig. He turned to the teacher of the class and talked rapid fire explaining why he need Ludwig to come and help him.

"Ve~ we need people to help with the painting for the drama club and they all think it would be a good idea to get Ludwig to help. Please mister teacher let him come and help us, I will bring you pasta!" the boy went on and on about how he could make the best pasta in the world.

Eventually the teacher got fed up with trying to listen to the boy talk especially since his Italian accent makes it hard to understand him at times. He put his hand in front of the boy's face to get him to shut up and motioned for Ludwig to come to his desk.

"Ludwig. Go with Feliciano and help paint the scenery for the drama club." The teacher told him with a sigh.

Ludwig nodded and put Kumajiro back on Matthew's desk. This disturbed the bear and he yawned showing off his large white teeth. This in return freaked out the students around Matthew and they all scooted away from him but tried to act like they didn't care.

Matthew was tired of the Italian boy getting in his way. He just wanted to get the conversation over with and see what the answer is and how all of this is going to turn out. He was so anxious it was killing him. He would try again next period even though it's Math he would get Ludwig to talk to him. It would work, they're doing stuff that Matthew already knows so it won't be hard for him to do his work quickly and he knows Ludwig will finish fast and then they can talk since Ludwig sits in front of him. One way or another Matthew was going to talk to Ludwig today and figure all these confusing things out.

After what felt like forever the bell finally rang and Matthew grabbed his bear and all his stuff. He ran to his next class and sat down in his seat and the German he wanted to talk to was already there. Matthew smiled, waving at the teen in front of him.

"Hey, Ludwig." The little blonde greeted the boy while his polar bear made himself comfortable on the desk.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano skipped into the room, sitting right beside the German. Matthew had completely forgotten the Italian was also in this class.

"Halo, Feliciano." Ludwig waved slightly at his Italian friend.

"Ve~ is that a polar bear! How cute!" the Italian boy yelled happily.

Feliciano reached his hand out to pet the bear but paused when he sat up. Kumajiro picked his head up and looked at the boy that had the courage to touch him. The bear sniffed the hand that had paused in front of his mussel, not smelling anything wrong with the boy he licked at the hand. It was an adorable sight and apparently Ludwig though so to because when the Italian boy screamed in glee at the animal, he blushed. Feliciano was so happy that he cuddled into the bear's soft white fur, smiling the whole time.

"He's so cute!" the Italian screamed.

The ruckus had gotten the attention of everyone in the class and they looked on with horrified stares as the Italian stroked the polar bear that had growled at them if they so much as looked at it. Unfortunately this also got the teachers attention so she shushed the whole class and began the lesson so Matthew couldn't talk to Ludwig. It's not that he cared that the Italian was around he just wanted to talk to Ludwig alone, and not get in an embarrassing situation.

The next period was slow and agonizing as the little Canadian boy sat thru biology. Honestly it wouldn't have been that bad if it wasn't for the fact that all the people were idiots and purposely got on the teachers bad side by asking stupid questions.

The next class was Agg and Matthew had this class with Gilbert. His friend being there made the class bearable, since all they did was sit around and talk the whole time. Gilbert currently was sitting on Matthew's desk while they chit chatted about random stuff that had happened thru out the day. It was usually amusing since one or all of the members of the trio were usually in all of each other's class. Don't ask how this happened because they will deny everything. None of them are smart enough to hack into the school system and make it where they had most of their class together, (If it was all them people would get suspicions). They always say it's just good luck.

"Wow, I can't believe Antonio did that in the middle of class." Matthew laughed

"Yea and after the whole thing was over he pulled a tomato out of his pocket just to calm the poor boy down. He stopped yelling but, man did Lovino have a good choice of words to call our Spanish friend after he said thanks." Gilbert was about to fall off the desk he was laughing so hard.

"I wish I could have been there, it sounds like fun." Matthew laughed with his friend.

"Don't you worry birdie, next year you will be in all of my class. If you want you can even join The Bad Touch Trio." Gilbert's grin was so big it almost fell of his face.

"I'm good, I can still hang with you guys and not be apart of your trio, and I can't be in all of your class because we're in different grades." The blonde laughed nervously.

"You can be our groupie then!" the silver haired teen yelled happily at his friend, jumping on to his feet, ignoring the last comment that was made.

This woke Kumajiro up; he had his head on the Prussians lap but when he jumped up it made him hit his jaw on the desk. Kumajiro growled at the boy angrily, he didn't like how everyone was waking him up today.

"Apologize." The bear roared bearing his teeth at the teen.

"Sorry Kumajiro." Gilbert laughed rubbing the bears head softly.

"It's ok Kumikero." Matthew soothed his bear, who soon fell asleep again.

"So birdie how'd it go with Ludwig?" Gilbert smiled at his friend wondering if his plan worked.

"I didn't get to talk to him." Matthew sighed, his hair falling to the side as he put his head on Kumajiro's.

"Why not?" Gilbert had no idea why Matthew was taking so long to ask his brother out.

"Feliciano keeps jumping up everywhere and getting in the way." The blonde looked up at his friend sadly.

"Vell then do it even if he's there. Just do it today and get it over with." Gilbert waved his hand as if it were that simple.

"Your right, after school I'm asking him no matter who is around." Matthew smiled at his best friend as if he had just given him the best advice in the world.

"Good luck, Birdie." The Prussian smiled at his friend happily.

"Luck." Kumajiro woke for that one word and fell back asleep.

Poor Matthew had no idea what was going to happen. Gilbert really hoped this would work or else everything would be ruined.

The bell rang and Matthew walked out with Gilbert to their lockers. They put up their stuff and waited for Ludwig to come by. Finally Matthew spotted the German and walked up to him; determined to ask him his questioned.

**Well, that's that. I hope you guys enjoyed and I will try to get the next chapter out, I bet you people can't wait to know how this works. Will Ludwig want to go out with Matthew or will he already have a lover. And what will happen to Gilbert after all of this, what did he have the Russian dude do to his little brother. Oh Ivan what did you do? Haha well next time my dear little readers. I own nothing.**


	3. The Results

Excitedly; Matthew ran up to the German teen, with a sweet smile on his face. Gilbert kinda felt bad about what he made that Ivan guy do to his brother just so he could get what he wanted, his brother could hate him forever if he found out about this. But Gilbert knew it was absolutely necessary because he wanted the Canadian boy, no he needed him.

It's scary how much Gilbert needs the small Canadian boy to at least be by his side every day, he would go crazy without him. If Matthew was going out with Gilbert's brother then he would stop hanging out with Gilbert and then Gilbert would have a mental crash and freak out.

It won't happen. This is proven true as Gilbert watches his blonde friend look up at his brother talking happily. The smile on Matthew's face soon turns into a frown as Ludwig shook his head in a no fashion. Matthew's blonde bangs covered his eyes and his hands folded into a fist and shook at his sides.

At that moment Feliciano jumped up to Ludwig and grabbed his arms, the German teen told the Italian boy something and then looked at Matthew as he kept talking. Ludwig must have said something really hurtful because Matthew looked up with a hurt expression as he yelled something at the two boys who backed away in a frightened manner.

Of course Gilbert couldn't hear Matthew even when he was yelling at Ludwig and the Italian stuck to his arm, because of his soft whispery voice. Matthew must have been on the edge because he ran out of the school as fast as he could, Kumajiro running at top speed just trying to keep up with his master and friend.

This was when the guilt sunk in for Gilbert as his two friends from his trio walked up, Antonio dragging Lovino with him, ignoring the comments made by the mean Italian boy.

"What iz ze matter with Mathieu?" Francis asked; watching the Canadian run out of the school doors

"He looked sad." Antonio added in, staring at his silver haired friend.

"No he looked pissed." Lovino added then noticed his brother on Ludwig's arm, "Feliciano get away from that potato loving bastard!"

Lovino ran over to his brother, yelling and cursing. His twin just hid behind the 'potato loving bastard' while his brother tried to pry him away. It was an amusing sight to see even though Ludwig was about ready to walk away but then Feliciano started to cry about how scary his brother was and everything got out of hand.

"Guys I didn't do anything to Birdie." Gilbert told his friends after he tore his eyes from the scene that was now behind him.

"Maybe we should go check on him?" Antonio asked thoughtfully, Francis paled.

"No way, 'e iz scary when 'e gets zat upset." Francis then took the time to take three steps back in fear, shivering at the memories.

"Dude, I remember the last time when he got that upset; he got really angry and went insane, no one but my awesomeness could calm him down." The Prussian laughed nervously at the memory.

"What?" Antonio was totally lost.

"Oh yea, you weren't 'ere. You went to visit your parents in Spain at ze time." Francis pointed out to the confuzzeled boy.

"Oh so this happened last summer." Antonio finally understood why he was lost, not that it helped him.

"So you want to go to my house, my parents are out of town so we can drink all the bear we want." Gilbert grinned, still feeling guilty that he had put Matthew in so much pain.

The only reason Gilbert could deal with knowing he hurt him was that it would be better tomorrow when he told Matthew how much he needed him. This thought alone is the only reason he didn't run after the devastated boy and scream that it was all a lie and it was his fault, that and Gilbert was to awesome to do something like that.

The trio left the school and got in Gilbert's car to go to his house. See it is good that they car pool so they don't have to pay all that gas to go to Gilbert's house, which is everyday pretty much. They had the top of Gilbert's silver convertible mustang rolled down and the music up as loud as it would go; singing along with the radio which currently was playing Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me; an awesome song that described the Bad Touch Trio except their all guys and not chicks.

They got to the house at the same time as Ludwig; who looked very upset. Gilbert noticed both Italian twins got out of his jeep as well; it must have been Lovino making the poor German so mad. It was amusing to see Feliciano was clinging to Ludwig's arm while his brother yelled at Ludwig for touching his frotella.

"Lovio what are doing here?" Antonio happily cried out grabbing the Italian boy by the arm.

"I couldn't leave my brother alone with that potato bastard!" the boy yelled while Antonio played with his curl.

"'nd what iz ze the reason for Feliciano to be 'ere?" The blonde Frenchman asked.

"Ve~ I'm here to play with Ludwig!" Said Italian yelled, pulling the blushing German to the house.

"Ohonhonhon." Francis just had to do his creepy rape laugh.

This caused all the friends to laugh since they all took it the wrong way. Lovino of course looked horrified and started to yell but was calmed down when the Spaniard gave him a tomato that he magically pulled out of his jacket pocket. Of course he still mumbled to himself about how his brother would not be defiled by the German douche.

Everyone had now gone inside the house; Francis pulled the CD player out and put in their best dance CD that the Frenchman had burned himself. Happily drinking bottle after bottle of beer the three were soon drunk. Laughing at every stupid thing and stumbling all over the place. Lovino didn't want to drink anything so naturally the trio 'convinced' the boy it would be ok for him to have one drink. Soon even Lovino was rambling on the couch, laughing along with the guys. After a while the Italian was all over Antonio as they sat on the couch, don't ask how this happened because nobody was sure. All they knew was it was getting so heated on that couch that Gilbert though he was going to puke.

"Go get a room!" Gilbert slurred; yelling over the music at his friend.

Antonio just looked at him then shrugged; picking up Lovino and carrying him up to Gilbert's room without breaking from his lover. Francis laughed the entire time, it wasn't funny to Gilbert.

"Not in my room, you pedo!" his scream was either not heard or ignored because neither of the two boys walked out of the room.

"You're going to 'ave to clean up zeir mess afterwards now." Francis was holding his stomach laughing from where he sat on the counter that faced the living room.

"You think this is funny don't you!" Gilbert yelled but couldn't stay angry because he soon busted into laugher when Francis fell of the counter hitting his head on the hard floor.

"Can I invite Arthur over?" The Frenchman acted as if it didn't even happen (Thou he was laughing at himself).

"Yea, as long as he doesn't rat on us." The Prussian laughed as he fell on the couch.

At that moment his phone started vibrating in his pocket, "My pockets vibrating." Gilbert laughed making Francis laugh as well.

Fumbling with his phone he finally got it out of his pocket, trying to get his vision to stop blurring to see the collar ID. It was the American idiot, Alfred F. Jones. it probably seems confusing that Matthew and Alfred were twins but one is American and the other Canadian. Well their not actually twins, everyone just says they are. They're really cousins but Matthew lives with Alfred because his parents died.

Anyways, Alfred never calls or even texts Gilbert and the only reason he even has his number is because Alfred was terrified of his brother when he got extremely mad because he would throw stuff and yell and beat the crap out of Alfred. Matthew might not look like it but he had a good bit of strength behind his kind face and shy personality. If you release the demon inside of him it be best to run away and never look back or else you die.

"Halo." Gilbert slurred into the phone.

"Dude are you drunk?" the American asked then frantically changed the subject not giving Gilbert time to answer his obvious question.

"Dude you have to get down here. Mattie's' going insane, he's having another tantrum of psycho-ness it's crazy man. Get your ass down here and calm him down. No Mattie get away from me!" Gilbert could hear the phone being dropped and frantic yelling along with an angry whisper yell thing.

There were yells for the person to stop and then the line went dead. The Prussian was now freaking out that he had pushed Matthew into this state. Gilbert stumbled up the stairs as fast as he could, busting into his brothers room who jumped away from the Italian boy he was kissing.

"Bruder vhat's vrong?" The German asked his brother while the Italian at his side snuggled up to his neck causing him to blush.

"I need you to drive me to Birdie's house ASAP!" Gilbert yelled at his brother who was already getting up and grabbing his keys.

They walked out the door, the Italian following suit. The whole time Gilbert complained about how slow they were going. It's a good thing he was drunk or else he would have seen his brother smirking and the Italian giggling. They climbed into the jeep and Ludwig drove down the road calmly with the music playing from the radio.

They soon came to Matthew's house and Gilbert jumped out of the car before Ludwig was even in the drive way. He almost fell face first into the ground but regained his balance as much as he possibly could in his drunken state, sprinting up to the house. He slammed the front door open and ran upstairs to Matthew's room.

Upon opening the door the room was a mess, broken glass everywhere and papers thrown out all over the place, Kumajiro was napping peacefully in the corner. Matthew was ranting to himself walking back and forth in the room with his hands in fist; shaking.

"Birdie," Gilbert asked nervously entering the room, "It's the awesome me." He closed the door softly behind him.

"It's not fair Gil, Why does everyone forget about me! Why is it nobody can remember Matthew! I don't understand, what's wrong with me? Why am I invisible to everyone and why do I have to look so much like my idiotic brother!" Matthew yelled, looking at his friend with anger filled eyes.

"That's not true, there are plenty of people who know who you are Matthew." Gilbert tried to sooth his friend.

"What do you know, you're drunk right now. Nobody likes me not even Ludwig, why does he like that stupid Italian and not me! What does Feliciano have that I don't! Why is that!" Matthew yelled out in frustration.

Gilbert was shocked at first but then was overcome by rage. Gilberts red eyes bore into Matthew, matching his anger.

"It doesn't matter if I'm drunk, I still know there are plenty of people who like you for you, not because you're related to Alfred!" Gilbert yelled, waking Kumajiro who yawned and went back to sleep after looking around.

"Yea, like who, eh?" The Canadian asked as he sat on his bed stubbornly.

"Like the trio. Antonio loves that you hang out with us and that you talk to him even when everyone else is ignoring him.  
>"Francis loves how you don't smack him all the time when he's being a perv and he told me how you helped him get Arthur.<br>"Lovino won't say it but he likes you to because you don't yell at him when he gets mad and acts like a jerk. Even Feliciano talks about how amazing you are when you eat pasta with him.  
>" Ludwig might not like you the way you like him but he thinks your great company and he hopes you'll change my ways for the better one day.<br>"And it shouldn't matter in the first place if my brother likes you because I love you! I've always have and I always will, without you I would go insane. That's why I hired Ivan to make sure Ludwig wouldn't say yes to you because I want you for myself. I Love you Matthew Williams!" Gilbert yelled, at the boy finally getting his feeling out.

Red eyes stared into crystal blue; that were brimming with tears. A small smile had formed on the Canadians face as he looked at the boy that was now kneeling before him. Matthew jumped from his spot on his bad and into the Prussian with a hug. His arms wrapping around Gilberts neck as he cried into Gilbert's neck, not sure what to do Gilbert embraced his friend by sliding his arms around his waist.

What Gilbert had assumed were tears of sorrow soaking his shirt were actually tears of joy. The small blonde in his arms had started to laugh in pure glee, letting go of his friend as he leaned back against the bed.

"It's about time you two." A loud voice said from the door way.

The voice had made Gilbert jump but he turned around to stare at the crowd behind him, seeing the American that had spoken and Ludwig with Feliciano standing in the door, giggling.

"What's… going on?" Gilbert asked standing up to look at everyone in the room.

"Sorry ve did zis to you Bruder." Germany rubbed the back of his neck.

"You see Gil, I figured out that you liked me last month and I wanted to be your boyfriend but I didn't want to bring it up. So I talked to Ludwig and we got this big plan to make you confess to me. And by the looks of it, it worked." Matthew smirked, taking off his glass to clean them and put them gently back on his face.

"But Alfred was screaming into the phone and all the noise I heard." Gilbert stuttered.

"Alfred was in on it and so was Feliciano and the trio, every one." Matthew answered.

"So everything was staged." The Prussian was astonished he had been tricked to easily.

"Yep, pretty good plan, huh?" Alfred smiled from the door.

"B-but, you ran out of the school. I though Ludwig had said something to make you upset." Gilbert stuttered, giving a questing look to everyone in the room.

"Well, he did, sort of." Matthew laughed at Gilberts confusion

Flash back, in the hall with Matthew and Gilbert

Matthew walked up to Ludwig with determination, "Hey Ludwig, I have a question."

The German male looked over and at the Canadian, "Ja, vhat is it?"

"Well, Gilbert wants me to go ahead and ask you out today. So I guess we should go ahead and get on with the plan." Matthew looked up with smile.

Ludwig shook his head in a no fashion, "Ja, I guess ve should move on to the next part."

"Ve~ what's going on?" Feliciano skipped over and grabbed Ludwig's arm.

Matthew looked down with a sad look while Ludwig talked to his Italian boyfriend, "Ve are moving on to part four of ze plan." He informed, while the Italian nodded.

"Just take a couple of steps back in fear and I'll pretend to yell at you and then run out." Canada looked up with tears brimming in his eyes.

Feliciano gasped, "Wow, you're so good at that." He mocked fear while he and Ludwig took a few steps back.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later!" He pretended to yell at them and then ran out of the school and all the way home, so he could set up for everything and go over step five of the plan with his brother,

..Back to the present

Matthew giggled, "And that's what happened, so like I said it was all staged."

"Oh," Gilbert thought about all the info he just got.

"Hey, Gil what did you mean you had hired Ivan to make Ludwig say no?" Matthew asked curiously.

"Well, you see," Gilbert laughed nervously, "I kinda paid Ivan Braginski to make Ludwig say no to you."

"Oh is that the guy that came up to me at the end of the game." Ludwig asked.

"Not that stupid Commi!" America yelled. (And was ignored)

"Yea." Gilbert answered

.FLASH-BACK

Ludwig was leaning against the back of school, waiting for the guy he was supposed to meet. Ludwig had gotten a note that was carried by a shivering boy with a Latvian accent, after wards he ran over to his three friends and they ran off.

A guy walked into the ally, he was wearing a big coat and white scarf even though it was so hot outside. The man smiled a scary childish smile with an evil purple aurora emitting off of him. He walked over to Ludwig who straightened up and stood in front of the large Russian man.

"Hallo, vhy did you want to talk to me?" Ludwig asked politely.

"Privet, your brother paid me to make it were you would hate Matthew Williams so much that you would never want to go out with him." The man answered bluntly.

"Ah, and how do you plan to do that?" Ludwig asked.

"Well he told me to beat you up and say Matthew paid me to do it, but I figured I would just tell you not to or else you will feel pain later." The man smiled and then walked off leaving a dumb founded German behind.

So Ludwig left the scene as well, going home for a well-deserved nap.

End flash-back

"What that stupid jerk. I paid him twenty dollars for nothing." Gilbert yelled, mad that he lost twenty bucks.

"I can't believe you paid someone to beat up your brother." Matthew sighed.

"I just wanted to make sure you ended up with me," Gilbert defended himself then turned to the Canadian suddenly remembering something, "Matthew do you like me to?" the silver haired teen asked frantically.

"Yes, Gil. I love you." Matthew laughed

"Mein Gott that's a relieve." Gilbert sighed.

"Why." Alfred asked loudly "Afraid my little bro wouldn't like you?"

"No, well yea. You see when me and Ivan were talking he… worried me." Gilbert rubbed his head sitting beside Matthew and throwing his arm around his shoulders.

.Flash-back number 2

"Why do you want me to do this?" Ivan looked down at the strange boy before him, taking the money he was offered; accepting the job.

"Because I vant Matthew for myself." Gilbert answered bluntly, not caring if the Russian knew.

"You mean the little blonde with the polar bear?" Ivan asked looking over at said boy.

"Yea." The red eyed teen answered.

"Okay, then I will do the job on one condition." Ivan smiled childishly.

"And vhat vould that be?" Gilbert asked skeptically.

"If it does not work out for you and the Canadian boy I want him." Ivan answered looking down at the boy with his purple eyes.

"I don't think he will say no to the awesome me, but if he does then vhat vill you do when he says no to you." Gilbert grinned.

"_If_ he says no and I promise he won't." With that said Ivan walked away to talk to a group of boys he had dubbed the shivering trio.

Gilbert sighed, hoping Matthew says yes so he won't have to put up with whatever Ivan plans on doing. Gilbert then walked to his car so he could go home and sleep.

End flash-back number 3

"Whoa, bro you have two dudes after you." Alfred laughed, walking out of the room as his brother yelled for him to shut up.

"I can't believe you would risk that." Matthew sighed leaning into the Prussian beside him.

"I knew you vould say yes to the awesome me." Gilbert smiled.

"Vell, me and Feliciano are going home now." Ludwig told his brother who then walked out with the Italian screaming that they should stop and get some pasta somewhere.

"Looks like it's just me and you, Birdie." Gilbert got up and closed the door, turning the lights off while he was over there.

Matthew nodded at the boy in front of him, with a sweet smile on his face. Gilbert grinned and picked the boy up off the floor sitting him on the bed. Gilbert kissed Matthew softly on the lips, surprising the boy with his gentleness.

"Can I stay the night?" Gilbert asked sitting beside the boy.

"Yes of course." Matthew laughed.

Matthew kissed Gilbert passionately on the lips, using his hand to push him back onto the bed. Matthew lay beside his boyfriend with his head on his chest and hand on his stomach, Gilbert wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's middle. They laid like that for a moment, enjoying each other's presences.

"Good night Birdie, I love you." Gilbert said into the darkness

"I love you to." Matthew answered, snuggling into Gilbert's side.

Gilbert sighed, content with the moment as he and Matthew fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms, happy with the way their plans had ended. Yesterday Matthew was just a quiet boy who had be-friend the wrong group of people. That wrong group of people ended up being the only ones who knew him for him and loved him for it. Matthew use to be alone, now he has a whole group of friends by his side and the most wonderful boyfriend in the world (Even if he is a little conceded).

The same could be said for Gilbert. The bad boy who made trouble for everyone and only had three friends whom were the members of his trio. Now that Matthew was here the little Canadian boy had brought him closer with his brother and his boyfriend as well as with his own friends. The albino teenager know as a bad boy is with a blonde Canadian that everyone though was Alfred but was just a quiet kid in class. Gilbert is and always will be the happiest boy alive as long as he has his lover; Matthew Williams.

This has ended up being the best ending he could ever hope for, falling asleep with his best friend turn lover snuggled up beside him; sharing his warmth. This will by far be the best thing to ever happen to the Prussian and for that Gilbert is happy. With dreams of the boy by his side, Gilbert knows he will wake up to be the happiest person alive. Thank goodness it's Friday, now he gets to hang out at Matthew's house all weekend.

What the two boys didn't know was that outside on the street in front of Matthew's house, stood a tall male in the darkness; his white scarf flowing franticly in the wind along with his coat. A dark aurora around the boy with light brown hair.

A childish smile gracing his face, "Let's see how long they last, da?" He spoke to no one but the wind that had suddenly turned cold.

He turned to leave but stopped, "When he breaks up with you, I will be here, comrade Mattvey." The strange boy looked over his shoulder and up at the sleeping form of the Canadian boy. Ivan's purple eyes seemed to glow as the darkness of night surrounded his face.

The End

**Well that's the last chapter guys I hope you enjoyed it, and yay for lovey dovey endings for the two lovers. What was Russia doing outside Matthew's window and how long was he there? Oh, I have a better question. Should I make more chapters to this and see what happens in the relationship because Ivan seemed pretty positive that they would break up sooner or later? **

**I figured I would make a few date chapters and to where they have a couple of fights or something. But If not, I'm perfectly fine with ending it here. So who else likes the scary image in the ending?**

**So to those who have read my Canada's Cinderella story, if you have any fair tails you want me to mess up and Hetaliafy then let me know ok. And if you haven't read it, go read it. If you want any pairings let me know and I will see what I can do for you guys. Please review and let me know how awesome this is or how much it sucks. Let me know what I can do to make it better as well. Or just send a review that says hi, I just want some kind of feedback letting me know that there are living life forms reading this, lol have a good day guys.  
>And remember I own <strong>**nothing****.**


	4. chapter 4

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9, Anake14, At Night We Rise,


End file.
